Mild
by Criminal-S
Summary: Seorang remaja broken home juga pecandu narkoba bernama Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura, seorang mahasiswi fakultas seni yang membuatnya melupakan sejenak kepeningan dalam hidupnya. AU. Collab with hara mizuki.


**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Mild © hara mizuki and Criminal-S**

**Warnings: M for drugs, beberapa hal mature dan kata-kata kasar. Lil bit crime.**

* * *

Kelap-kelip lampu diskotik nampak begitu lebih indah bagi pemuda setengah sadar di sudut ruangan sana. Pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan kaus hitam dan jaket serta celana jeans pudar, pemuda itu duduk bersandar di sofa serta menyandarkan kepalanya agak miring.

Di sekitar pemuda itu terdapat beberapa orang dewasa lainnya sedang merokok dan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang. Dengan hisap, suntik mau pun menelan beberapa pil atau mencampurnya dengan minuman mereka. Bukan pemandangan yang tabu di tempat seperti ini.

"Sasuke."

Suigetsu mengguncang bahu Sasuke yang matanya setengah terbuka. Pemuda bergigi tajam itu berdecak kesal lantaran temannya tak kunjung bangun. Sasuke justru menarik kakinya ke atas sofa untuk di tekuk dan kembali meringkuk bersandar dalam ketidak sadaran.

"Dia sedang melayang, jangan mengganggu."

Juugo datang membawa sebotol _beer_ dengan gulungan kertas kecil berisi serbuk yang kemudian ia tuang ke dalam botol tersebut. Pemuda berbadan besar dengan rambut oranye itu menuang isi botolnya ke dalam dua gelas yang kemudian satunya disodorkan untuk Suigetsu. Suigetsu menerima dan menyandarkan diri di samping Sasuke sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Kalau dia tidak sadar juga, siapa yang membayar?"

"Ambil saja uang di dompetnya untuk membayar."

Juugo menjawab acuh ikut bergabung menyandarkan diri di sofa untuk menyesapi _beer_ yang telah dicampurinya dengan sesuatu sampai habis segelas. Sementara itu Suigetsu mulai meraba kedua kantung celana _jeans_ Sasuke, Suigetsu juga menggulingkan Sasuke agar memungginya untuk ia raba kantung belakangnya dan mengeluarkan dompet dari sana.

"Wah, sepertinya kita bisa menikmati _service_ tambahan."

Juugo melirik dengan gelas masih menempel di bibirnya dan melihat Suigetsu tertawa senang mengambil seluruh isi dompet Sasuke. Pemuda bermata ungu itu memasukan seluruh uang di tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Dia tidak mentraktir kita untuk itu." Juugo memperingati dengan wajah malas.

"Dia tidak akan marah."

Suigetsu pun beranjak pergi sebelum menghabiskan isi gelasnya dan berpesan untuk Juugo saja yang mengantar Sasuke pulang. Dia memilih untuk berjalan mendekati beberapa wanita dengan pakaian seksi dan _make up_ menggoda di sudut ruangan yang lain.

"Hai _ladies_, mau berpesta?"

Mata-mata nakal wanita itu pun mengerling ke arah Suigetsu setelah memamerkan beberapa uang yang dimilikinya. Dalam hitungan menit, Suigetsu pun beranjak dari tempat itu dengan dua wanita dalam rangkulannya.

Juugo mengamati dari jauh sambil menghela napas, dia melirik Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar tak sadarkan diri lalu memilih menghabiskan minumannya. Menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah terbang melayang bermain dengan halusinasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pening rasanya saat Sasuke membuka matanya memperlihatkan sepasang iris _onyx_ yang tak bercahaya, kantung matanya menebal dan menggelap, bibirnya pucat. Sasuke enggan beranjak dan justru menekuk tubuhnya untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia tak peduli dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela, dia pun tak peduli ada dimana saat ini.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke bergeming saat seorang pria paruh baya mengguncang bahunya. Dia justru merapatkan matanya dengan ekspresi tidak ingin diganggu. Sasuke juga menepis tangan pria itu agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

"Sasuke! Bangun!"

Setelah diusik beberapa menit pun akhirnya Sasuke menyerah.

"ARGH! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku!" teriak Sasuke berikeras menutup kepalanya dengan bantal sambil menendang asal seseorang yang membangunkannya.

"Bangun kau anak kurang ajar!" namun bantalnya ditarik dan kerahnya kausnya diseret.

BHUAGGGHH

Sasuke mengerang sakit memegangi sudut bibirnya yang robek karena dihajar oleh kepalan tinju ayahnya. Belum sempat menjawab apa-apa, Sasuke pun kembali terjatuh karena di tendang kaki ayahnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau cuti kuliah? Hah?"

BHUAGH

"Sudah berapa banyak uang yang kau hamburkan untuk foya-foya!"

Sasuke memilih mengangkat tangan dan melindungi diri sendi dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi kepala. Dia meringis menerima perlakuan ayahnya yang memang sangat keras itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau telantarkan kuliahmu?"

Ayah Sasuke sebenarnya baik dan bijaksana tetapi itu dulu. Semuanya jadi berubah drastis semenjak malapetaka itu datang. Saat ibu kandungnya, Mikoto, lelah bersama Fugaku dan memilih hidup bersama pria lain yang jauh lebih kaya raya.

Sasuke tidak percaya pada kata-kata ayahnya yang mengatakan kalau sang ibu pergi bersama pria lain. Sasuke yakin itu dusta! Karena selama ini ibunya sangat baik dan merupakan wanita lembut. Pasti ayahnya bohong!

BHUAGH

"Anak bangsat!"

Kali ini Sasuke digeret menuju kamar mandi dan tanpa ampun Fugaku menyiraminya tanpa henti.

"Bocah setan! Sadar kau!"

BHUAGH

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu kau suka mabuk-mabukan dan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang!"

BHUAGH

Sasuke masih menerima perlakuan ayahnya sambil meringis kesakitan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Andai saja tubuhnya tak di bawah kuasa obat terlarang mungkin dia bisa berdiri dan melarikan diri, tapi saat ini bukan saat beruntungnya.

"Bajingan tengik!"

Sumpah serapah ayahnya bukan lagi hal baru bagi Sasuke.

"Sama saja kau dengan ibumu! PELACUR!"

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

Sasuke membantah dengan teriakan keras. Tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup karena disirami air dingin pun menggigil, dia melayangkan tatapan marah pada ayahnya.

"Jangan membawa-bawa ibu! Dia meninggalkanmu mungkin karena kau tidak mampu membahagiakannya! Sama dengan perlakuanmu padaku saat ini!"

Fugaku terbelalak mendengar perkataan anaknya, emosinya terbakar saat melihat anaknya itu kembali menyebutkan kata-kata yang sangat menyinggung kesalahannya pada sang isteri. Tak tahan lagi, Fugaku kembali menarik kerah kaus Sasuke dan meninju wajah tampan anaknya sendiri.

"Keparat!"

BHUAGH

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku!"

BHUAAAGH

"Tak punya sopan santun!"

"Argh… SAKIT, YAH! AMPUN!"

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan jaket kulit hitam dan pakaian serba gelap, bahkan lebih seperti anak _punk_ ditambah dengan _style_ rambutnya yang seperti itu. Dua hari berlalu semenjak dipukuli ayahnya, Sasuke terpaksa berangkat ke universitasnya hari ini. Membenahi kuliahnya meski dia sendiri merasa tak yakin bisa.

Sasuke masih sedikit kesal kehadiran ayahnya yang tiba-tiba. Setahunya sang ayah hampir tidak pernah pulang dalam jangka setahun dan hanya mengiriminya uang. Itu pun tak cukup. Sasuke harus mencuri (karena cara itulah yang tercepat), terpaksa bergabung dengan orang-orang brengsek untuk biaya kuliahnya.

Tapi karena kelompok barunya, Sasuke terjerat obat-obatan. Dia sudah pening dengan keretakan ayah-ibunya, sikap kasar dan tidak peduli ayahnya, juga ketiadaan kabar ibunya yang pergi tanpa dia duga. Mulanya obat-obatan itu membantunya. Membuatnya melayang, membuat masalah hidupnya seolah menguap.

Uang yang Sasuke dapat dari ayahnya justru dihabiskan untuk obat terlarang. Saat itu Sasuke sudah tak peduli dengan kuliahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat meredam kesepiannya hanyalah Itachi, kakaknya. Tapi sekali lagi, kenyataan pahitnya adalah Itachi sudah meninggal. Meninggal karena kecelakaan saat mencoba mengejar ibu mereka yang pergi.

Sasuke berjalan dengan sesekali memeluk dirinya sendiri, hidungnya terasa dingin dan diusapnya seperti orang flu. Padahal Sasuke tidak sedang flu, tubuhnya sudah kurus dan mata yang terkadang mengabur. Dia sadar telah rusak. Benar-benar rusak.

Dulu, waktu masih semester awal Sasuke adalah idola. Tapi semenjak semester empat, keluarganya berantakan. Sasuke pun ikut hancur dan sudah setahun menelantarkan kuliahnya. Karena itulah hampir semua teman kuliahnya melupakan keberadaan dirinya. Di saat sekitarnya saling menyapa, Sasuke hanya terus berjalan seolah tak ada satu pun yang mengenalinya.

"Mulai dari awal, heh?"

Sasuke tak peduli nada sinis dari pertanyaan orang administrasi yang memang terkenal sinis. Dia justru sibuk menggerakan kakinya yang tak bisa diam duduk di sofa. Matanya sayu dengan lingkar gelap di sekitarnya, bibirnya pucat dan sesekali dia seperti bernapas terlalu kasar.

AC terasa lebih dingin dari yang biasanya, menurut Sasuke. "Apa masih lama?"

"Ya, aku harus mencari data-data terakhirmu untuk direkap terlebih dahulu. Nilai-nilaimu sebelumnya sangat bagus, sayang kau mengulang…"

"Berapa lama lagi?" potong Sasuke agak membentak karena tak sabar dengan ocehan orang adminstrasi.

"Woa, santai. Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat begitu berbeda, aku juga baru sadar kau kurusan."

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa dan menggebrak meja. Karyawan administrasi itu tersentak kaget. Sasuke yang dikenalnya dulu sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang sekarang, begitu pikir sang karyawan.

"KALAU MASIH LAMA KATAKAN SAJA!"

Wajah sayu Sasuke terlihat marah dan langsung melangkah keluar ruang adminstrasi. Mengabaikan tatapan ganjil yang dilayangkan padanya dari penghuni ruangan tersebut.

"Buang-buang waktu! Brengsek!"

Umpatan kasar masih terdengar pelan seiring Sasuke berjalan buru-buru menuju toilet terdekat. Semua yang menyaksikannya cukup heran. Sasuke yang dulu memang pendiam, tapi pendiam yang kalem karena pribadinya sejuk.

Sekarang terlihat begitu dingin, terlalu dingin. Sasuke mendobrak pintu toilet kasar hingga mengagetkan beberapa mahasiswa di dalamnya. Mereka yang tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sebelumnya hanya menganggap pemuda itu sinting.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik dan menutupnya asal. Dirogohnya kantung celana, tas serta kantong jaketnya. Gerakan tak tenang itu semakin buru-buru dan tak sabaran. Sasuke tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya sampai menumpahkan semua isi tasnya di atas lantai.

"Argh!"

Tas itu terhempas kasar sementara sang pemilik duduk menekuk kedua kakinya di atas toilet. Sasuke memeluk dirinya sendiri yang mulai merasa sakit semua karena kedinginan. Dia baru ingat bahwa obatnya telah habis beserta uangnya.

"Suigetsu, brengsek!"

Sasuke segera mencari ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai bilik kamar mandi sempit itu. Sambil menekan nomor seseorang, kaki Sasuke tidak bisa diam bergerak gelisah.

"Halo, kau punya? … aku butuh sekarang … jangan bercanda, aku sudah tidak kuat… apa maksudmu? … AKU AKAN MENGGANTINYA NANTI! TOLONGLAH AKU! … KEPARAT! AKU SEDANG TERSIKSA!"

Sasuke nekat keluar mengabaikan segala bendanya di kamar mandi. Dia berjalan sambil terus memaki temannya untuk segera datang membawa apa yang diperlukannya. Sasuke pun berusaha mengabaikan rasa dinginnya untuk berjalan senormal mungkin.

"Aku sedang ada di kampus … IYA KAU PIKIR KAMPUSKU ADA BERAPA! … CEPAT!"

Kesabarannya benar-benar habis, sambungan Sasuke putus sepihak dan mengantungi ponselnya. Berjalan menuju parkiran. Selama berjalan, kesadaran dan kesehatan akal sehat Sasuke mulai berkurang. Oh tidak, ini tidak baik karena sebentar lagi dia pasti akan berhalusinasi.

Kesadaran Sasuke benar-benar tipis saat melewati kelas-kelas bagian anak teknik yang notabene adalah laki-laki, hampir seluruhnya.

_Nampak di pandangan Sasuke gedung universitasnya seperti mengelupas. Cat putih digantikan warna bata cokelat pekat seperti batu yang hangus. Suasana mendadak berkabut tebal menghalangi pandangannya untuk berjalan._

Beberapa siswa layangkan tatapan ganjil pada Sasuke.

_Sementara Sasuke mulai melihat ada banyaknya sosok sang ayah dimana-mana. Sosok-sosok yang sangat dibencinya itu melempar tatapan tajam padanya._

_"SASUKE! MAU KEMANA KAU, HAH! BAJINGAN!"_

_Sosok ayahnya itu mendekat seperti hendak melayangkan tinju keras seperti biasanya. Sasuke memicing kesal dan dengan sempoyongan dia melayangkan pukulan terlebih dahulu hingga sosok ayahnya itu tumbang._

_Tapi saat melanjutkan langkah, terdapat sosok ayahnya yang lain yang hendak memukulnya. Sasuke menyerang sosok itu lebih dahulu hingga tumbang. Tapi sosok itu muncul lagi dan lagi hingga tak ada habisnya Sasuke memukul._

"AARGH!"

Para mahasiswa yang awalnya ingin menolong Sasuke karena berjalan sedikit limbung itu pun bubar. Tak ada yang berniat menolongnya lagi. Karena setiap yang mendekat akan dipukulnya. Sasuke meneruskan langkah, satu persatu mahasiswa yang dilewatinya kini menjauh.

_Dalam halusinasi beratnya, Sasuke melihat bayangan Itachi menatapnya takut dan menjauhinya. Sasuke mencoba menggapai tapi sosok kakaknya itu justru melarikan diri._

Sepanjang jalan, mahasiswa segera menyingkir begitu melihat Sasuke yang terlihat seolah ingin menyentuh mereka. Sasuke terus berjalan dengan pandangan kecewa, berpikir kenapa Itachi berlari, muncul dan berlari lagi. Muncul dan berlari lagi setiap Sasuke akan menghampiri. Sampai akhirnya …

BRUK!

_Sasuke membuka mata karena menindih seseorang. Sasuke melihat ibunya yang lama tak terlihat kini berada di bawahnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya._

_"Ibu?"_

_Sasuke pun memeluk ibunya dengan erat berharap dapat menyalurkan kepedihannya selama ini._

_"Ibu kemana saja? Aku membutuhkanmu, Bu. Aku merindukanmu!"_

_Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke terasa diangkat, diceraikan paksa dari pelukan pada ibunya._

"Juugo? Jangan menggangguku! Aku baru bertemu dengan ibuku!"

Sasuke menepis bantuan Juugo yang baru saja membantunya berdiri. Sementara itu dia langsung memeluk gadis berambut merah muda yang baru juga bangkit. Gadis bertubuh hanya setinggi dagu Sasuke itu pun kaget dan minta dilepaskan. Tapi justru Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Ibu kemana saja… ibu…"

Juugo mendengus kasar sambil melepaskan lagi pelukan Sasuke tapi yang ada Sasuke malah mengamuk pada Juugo. Sebelah tangan Sasuke menepis tangan Juugo.

"Jangan rebut ibuku! Kau keparat! AKU MEMBUTUHKANNYA!"

Suigetsu datang dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh mencoba membantu meleraikan pelukan Sasuke pada seseorang yang tak mereka kenal itu.

"Waduh, bisa banget ya, si Sasuke. Peluk-peluk cewek."

Suigetsu terkekeh sambil membantu Juugo untuk membebaskan gadis pendek, kecil dan kurus dalam jeratan Sasuke.

"Woy, Sasuke! Sadar! Ini cewek cantik, bukan ibumu! Kau ini cari-cari kesempatan. Bajiangan juga kau, hahaha." kekeh Suigetsu lagi. Seolah keadaan temannya yang seperti ini sudah biasa dan sudah menjadi hal lucu.

Akhirnya Juugo dan Suigetsu berhasil memisahkan mereka. Sasuke meraung karena di seret tubuh besar Juugo menuju mobil dan dimasukan ke sana secara paksa.

"Hai, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Suigetsu pada si korban Sasuke.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Suigetsu pun membantu dengan seringai dibuat setampan mungkin.

"Nih, buku-bukumu. Maafkan temanku, ya. Dia memang ada gangguan jiwa." Ucap Suigetsu asal. "Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

"Haru…"

"Hoy!" seseorang memegang _handycam_ menendang pelan bokong Suigetsu yang sedang berjongkok itu. "Kenalan sama cewek lagi, ayo cepat."

"Ck, dasar pengganggu. Bisakah kau berhenti merekam segelanya, Kabuto? Hobimu terlalu berbahaya!" Suigetsu bersungut-sungut bangkit dari jongkoknya.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun hanya terdiam menatap Suigetsu dan Kabuto yang tengah berlari-lari menuju mobil.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Sasuke kembali ke universitasnya. Mencoba menjalani kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa dari awal lagi. Seorang dosen bernama Kakashi mau membimbingnya mengejar materi yang tertinggal, karena menurut Kakashi, Sasuke cukup cerdas untuk dicekoki materi yang banyak.

Awal-awal hari-harinya di perkuliahan sangat sepi bagi Sasuke. Dia tidak punya satu pun teman. Sasuke tidak ingat kalau pernah berulah dan membuat beberapa siswa yang melihatnya kini memilih untuk menjauh. Bahkan Sasuke tidak ingat gadis berambut merah muda yang pernah dipeluknya dan diteriaki sebagai ibunya. Sampai sekarang dia pun tidak tahu kalau dirinya pernah begitu.

Sasuke tidak jarang bertemu dengan gadis merah muda waktu itu. Sasuke benar-benar tak mengingatnya. Maka dari itu dia kerap kali bingung, dari setiap mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menjauhinya, cuma gadis merah muda itu yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke saat tiba di belakang gadis berambut merah muda pendek. Mereka sedang mengantri untuk membeli makan di kantin.

"Kau?" gadis itu menunjuk Sasuke. "Namaku, Haruno Sakura."

Aneh bagi Sasuke. Beberapa mahasiswa memilih batal mengantri untuk menjauhinya. Sementara gadis kurus kecil di hadapannya ini tetap berdiri di dekatnya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Oh."

Sasuke pun sedikit mendorong Sakura sopan untuk maju karena antrian mulai longgar. Perasaan risih masih mengganggu Sasuke karena ditatap dengan ganjil oleh mahasiswa lainnya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Sasuke tersadar mendengar suara Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk. Mata hijau Sakura melirik pada makanan yang baru saja di terimanya.

"Maaf, Bu. Apa bisa ditambahkan sedikit nasinya? Aku lapar sekali." Mohon Sakura pada penjual di kantin.

"Kau ini anak gadis, jangan makan terlalu banyak!"

"Tapi…"

"Tolong dua porsi lagi yang sama dengan ini." Potong Sasuke menunjuk makanan Sakura.

"Kau… kau makan dua porsi?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

Sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut melihat wajah ekspresif gadis kurus kecil di sampingnya. Sasuke tak menjawab dan menerima dua makanan di tangannya setelah membayar. Mereka pun memesan minuman yang akan di antar ke meja mereka. Sasuke mengajak Sakura makan di satu meja.

"Tak keberatan, kan?"

"Tidak kok, Uchiha-_san_."

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Hehe."

Sakura pun masih menggerutu atas sifat pelit si penjual dan mulai melahap makanannya. Sementara Sasuke sibuk duduk diam bersama Sakura di sudut meja. Ada bagian dari hatinya yang merasa lega karena akhirnya punya teman satu meja. Kemarin-kemarin tak ada yang bersedia semeja dengannya.

Setiap Sasuke mendekat, semua menyingkir. Sebelumnya Sasuke pernah memerhatikan Sakura yang terkadang terlihat sendirian. Karena menurutnya, Sakura tak kan menjauh. Setiap mereka berpapasan malah Sakura yang tersenyum duluan. Tapi saat itu dia merasa tidak terlalu berminat.

"Kok tidak di makan?"

Sakura menyuap satu suapan lagi ke dalam mulutnya sambil menatap Sasuke. Minuman pun datang dan Sasuke lebih memilih minum air dahulu sebelum makan sesuatu. Mereka makan dalam diam. Percakapan kecil tercipta karena Sakura memulainya.

Pembahasan ringan hanya seputar jurusan dan kegiatan sehari-hari. Membahas sekolah SMA yang dulu dan membahas beberapa tempat. Meski Sakura yang terus memulai, membuat dan mencabangkan topik pembahasan, Sasuke tidak merasa terganggu. Biasanya Sasuke benci orang banyak bicara dan cerewet.

Mungkin karena faktor sendirinya beberapa waktu terakhir, membuatnya kesepian dan tak punya teman bicara. Pembicaraannya dengan Juugo, Suigetsu, Kabuto dan teman sekelompok brengseknya hanya soal _drugs,_ pencurian, kecurangan dan rencana kejahatan mereka lainnya. Jadi, Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman membicarakan topik yang sudah sewajarnya menjadi pembahasan remaja seusianya.

"Habiskan."

Sasuke menyodorkan piring satunya yang masih utuh saat melihat piring Sakura bersih tanpa sisa. Hanya tersisa noda bumbu tipis-tipis.

"Eh? Tapi itu kan punya Sasuke."

"Kau masih belum cukup kan?"

Sasuke mendengus melihat wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu bersemburat merah. Kemudian Sakura mengangguk malu-malu sambil berucap terima kasih.

"Aku memang belum kenyang, tapi sepiring lagi seperti ini juga belum tentu habis." Adu Sakura kepada Sasuke secara tak langsung.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke memindahkan sebagian isi piring itu pada piring kosong Sakura.

"Nanti kalau kurang, ambil lagi di piring ini. Kalau kenyang, biarkan saja."

Sasuke menunjuk piring di tengah-tengah mereka yang tinggal berisi separuh.

"Biarkan saja? Sayang dong, membuang-buang makanan?" ucap Sakura ekspresif.

"Nanti aku yang habiskan."

Sasuke pun melanjutkan makanannya hingga habis.

Sesekali obrolan tercipta saat Sasuke menunggu Sakura menghabiskan makanan ronde keduanya. Mereka baru berkenalan hari ini tapi sudah membahas pembicaraan yang cukup banyak. Sasuke merasa ada bagian dari hatinya yang terasa senang.

Dari obrolan yang sejak tadi diciptakan, telah diketahui oleh Sasuke bahwa Sakura adalah mahasiswi fakultas seni. Satu universitas dan satu gedung tapi beda lantai. Ternyata Sakura satu tingkat di bawahnya sekarang. Sakura masih baru menjadi mahasiswa.

Hobi mereka ternyata sama, yakni jalan-jalan. Mereka pun punya sisi yang berlawanan dibidang cemilan. Sasuke benci hal-hal manis sedangkan Sakura sangat menyukai apa pun yang manis. Terutama es jeruk.

"Aaah, kenyaaaang. Terima kasih, ya, Sasuke. Kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktrimu balik."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis yang tak terlihat sebagai senyuman di mata Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengaduk-aduk sisa minumannya di gelas kedua. Mereka tidak akan pergi begitu saja setelah makan. Kalian juga pasti menerapkan 'kan, tabiat 'biarkan makanan turun dulu'.

"Oh ya, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya tapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sebenarnya ingin menanyakan perihal kejadian yang waktu itu. Benarkah Sasuke ada sedikit gangguan jiwa? Tapi rasanya Sakura tidak tega bertanya, tidak sopan.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa. Kau tampan juga, ya?"

Sasuke membeku. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar mendengar kalimat yang begitu mulus melucur dari bibir Sakura. Sudah lama tak mendapat pujian seperti itu membuat Sasuke merasa aneh mendengar pujian berikutnya.

"Cuma kau agak kurus dan pucat. Kau tidak sakit kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng berusaha acuh pada debaran jantungnya. Tampangnya dia buat sedatar mungkin seperti biasanya, mendadak juga Sasuke tidak ingin melihat mata hijau Sakura.

"Baguslah. Sayang sekali kan kalau tampan-tampan tapi sakit."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Dia bukan sakit, tapi rusak.

"Makanya, Sasuke makan yang banyak. Kulihat makanmu tidak berselera. Apa kau tak suka makanannya?"

Pecandu sepertiku sudah tak punya nafsu makan, tapi menelan dua porsi makanan pun tak akan muntah. Jawab Sasuke dalam hati mengingat tubuhnya yang mungkin sedang digerogoti. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu berniat melanjutkan kuliah kalau mengingat kondisinya sekarang. Tapi dia hanya menjalaninya saja, supaya tak dipukuli atau pun di usir ayahnya.

Bukan Sasuke menyayangi ayahnya, jujur Sasuke bahkan sudah membencinya. Sasuke bertahan karena ingin menikmati fasilitas yang ada saja. Dibandinkan kalau harus kabur dan tinggal bersama komploten brengseknya, lebih baik jadi anak pura-pura manis di rumah.

Perihal tubuhnya yang mungkin bisa mati kapan saja, Sasuke tak peduli. Dia malah terkekeh kalau membayangkannya, bagaimana ya reaksi ayahnya? Pikirannya sudah tidak begitu waras sebagai manusia. Walau seberapa besarnya dia ingin.

"Kau ada masalah, ya? Hoi! Sasuke!"

Sasuke kembali menggeleng.

"Yah, kau melamun. Pantas saja kurus. Kau suka melamun ya?"

"Cerewet."

Sakura manyun mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Wajah ekspresif seperti Sakura sangat jarang ditemukan Sasuke. Gadis itu benar-benar unik baginya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri kurus seperti itu? Padahal kau banyak makan. Wajahmu selalu menampilkan senyum lebar. Tak mungkin kau punya masalah. Kau juga lincah, tak masuk akal kalau sakit. Lalu kenapa kau kurus, hm?"

Sakura diam sebentar seperti kehilangan kata-kata dan kaku. Sauke pun ikut diam. Apa perkataannya ada yang menyinggung Sakura? Tapi bagian mana? Rasanya semua yang diucapkan Sasuke tidak salah. Sedetik kemudian gadis berambut merah muda itu tergelak. Membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Hahahaha."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pelan nyaris tak terdengar menyaksikan keanehan gadis ekspresif di seberang mejanya.

Sakura terlihat meredamkan tawanya. Sambil bersusah payah mengatur napas, Sakura berkata …

"Dari awal aku memerhatikanmu, Sasuke. Kau terlihat sangat pendiam. Keren deh gayanya. Tapi barusan jadi cerewet seperti itu. Setelah mengataiku cerewet lagi."

Gadis itu tergelak lagi. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya merasa tak mengerti.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Wajahmu… hehehe. Wajahmu yang sebelumnya datar langsung tersenyum miring. Tampan sih, makanya aku tertawa."

.

.

.

Esokan hari dan seterusnya. Sasuke dan Sakura sering bertemu di kantin untuk makan siang bersama. Secara kebetulan, jadwal Sasuke dan Sakura hampir semuanya sama walau tidak satu kelas, karena mereka beda jurusan. Meski hanya makan siang, tapi ngobrolnya bisa sampai dua tiga jam. Tak jarang Sasuke membeli dua porsi makanan seperti biasanya.

Sakura yang ceplas-ceplos mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tertular dan sedikit terbuka. Sasuke tidak menyesal telah menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada Sakura. Karena Sakura tidak mengasihaninya secara berlebihan dan tidak pula acuh padanya. Pokoknya respon yang membuat Sasuke nyaman dan cukup ketagihan untuk berbagi ceritanya bersama Sakura.

Makin hari ke hari, mereka semakin dekat. Sementara Sasuke masih diam-diam mengkonsumsi rutin narkoba seperti biasanya untuk menghindari sakau, tapi pengendalian emosinya akhir-akhir ini membaik. Sangat baik. Mungkin karena faktor obrolan serunya dengan Sakura setiap hari.

Sasuke berhasil dibuat banyak bicara di depan Sakura, meski tak secerewet gadis pink itu. Mereka benar-benar bersahabat sekarang meski belum satu minggu berkenalan. Mereka seolah sudah dekat dan mengenal sejak lama.

Entah mengapa Sasuke begitu mudah memberitahukan tentang dirinya pada Sakura. Sasuke bercerita apa yang menjadi bebannya perihal kematian kakaknya dan kepergian ibunya secara tiba-tiba. Juga sikap kasar sang ayah yang cukup membuatnya terkejut waktu itu.

Semua hal hampir diberitahukan Sasuke, kecuali sisi tergelap dalam hidupnya. Kegiatan kriminalnya yang suka mencuri untuk mendapatkan obat-obatan terlarang bersama teman-teman sekelompok brengseknya.

Sasuke belum berani mengambil resiko kalau Sakura akan takut dan menjauhinya. Meski dia cukup yakin Sakura tak kan melakukan itu. Gadis itu terlihat penerima apa adanya dan _easy going_. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke merasa belum siap jati dirinya terungkap.

Suatu hari, di hari Jum'at. Sasuke keluar dari kelas Kakashi lalu langsung berhamburan ke kantin. Setengah berlari-lari sambil memegangi tali ranselnya untuk menyalurkan rasa senangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kakashi bilang bahwa ada kemungkinan Sasuke menadapat beasiswa kalau terus mempertahankan nilai yang sekarang. Lebih bagus kalau meningkatkannya.

"Ck! Mana dia?"

Beberapa menit, Sasuke tak menemukan Sakura. Ini kan jam makan siang. Harusnya gadis kurus tapi cepat lapar seperti itu sudah nongkrong di sini. Kok sekarang tidak ada? Akhirnya Sasuke tetap menunggu dengan membeli minuman dan duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memerhatikan pintu masuk kantin.

Untuk saat ini diacuhkannya tatapan ganjil para penghuni kantin. Hatinya terlalu senang dan tak sabar untuk bercerita pada Sakura. Dapat Sasuke bayangkan bagaimana wajah ekspresif Sakura saat mendengar ini. Pasti terlihat antusias dan senyuman super lebar menghiasi wajah berjidat lebarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tanpa sadar kalau membayangkan itu.

Lima menit menunggu membuat senyuman Sasuke sedikit pudar, tapi dia masih rajin melirik ke arah pintu masuk kantin mau pun tempat mengantri makanan. Setengah jam menunggu wajah Sasuke sudah datar, tapi dia berusaha percaya mungkin Sakura ada kepentingan terlebih dahulu.

Dua jam. Sampai pemilik kantin sedang memberishkan meja-meja bekas makan dan mengusir Sasuke secara halus. Sasuke pun keluar dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa dan hari itu dia benar-benar tak bertemu Sakura meski Sasuke sudah mencoba mencarinya ke kelas Sakura.

Esokya, sabtu dan minggu. Sasuke sedikit uring-uringan karena merasa _bad mood_. Dia merasa bodoh karena tidak menanyakan nomor ponsel Sakura. pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau pergi ke bioskop berdua hari minggu ini. Karena salah satu film yang sama-sama diminati mereka berdua baru saja _release_.

Yang ada malah berkumpul dengan teman segengnya sekarang. Di markas mereka.

"Oi, Kabuto. Pinjam _handycam_-mu dong…"

Kabuto menggeleng dengan bibir yang ditarik kebawah pada Suigetsu.

"Tidak bisa, aku banyak kerjaan."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat rekamanmu saat mengintip kamar ganti wanita di kampusnya Sasuke."

"Kapan, ya?"

"Heh. Jangan belagak pikun. Sebelum Sasuke kita menjemput Sasuke sakau waktu itu tuh."

"Oooh, nih."

Kabuto menyerahkan memorinya pada Suigetsu. Mereka pun menyalakannya di layar LCD yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil curian untuk markas mereka. Suigetsu pun tersenyum lebar duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang malas-malasan.

Sementara itu Juugo baru saja sampai membawa satu kantung makanan. Dilihat dari pakaian Juugo yang serba hitam itu sih pasti hasil curian. Sasuke sudah dapat menebaknya.

"Nonton apa?"

Juugo bertanya sambil menjabarkan isi kantongnya di atas meja. _Soft drink_, cemilan, roti isi dan hal yang tak pernah luput dari santapan mereka saat bersama. Minuman beralkohol dan beberapa butir _drugs_.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, Suigetsu sibuk memelototi layar menunggu-nunggu tontonan favoritnya, Kabuto hanya kembali sibuk dengan _oprekan_**_*[1]_** ponselnya. Sementara Sasuke yang memang duduk di sofa dengan kepala bersandar di samping sisi sofa terpaksa ikut menyaksikan.

_Tayangan yang sedang mereka saksikan mulai menampilkan gambar beberapa gedung universitas Sasuke yang megah dan tinggi. Juugo terlihat berjalan paling depan sambil memegang ponsel._

_"Sasuke tidak mengangkat telponku!" beritahu Juugo berbalik menghadap kamera._

_"Udah sakau kale." Jawab Suigetsu mendahului kameramen sehingga sosoknya kelihatan di layar._

_Terlihat Juugo lari menjauh masuk ke dalam gedung terlihat seperti buru-buru untuk mencari Sasuke. Sementara itu Suigetsu berdiri di depan kamera, tangannya memaksa kamera untuk menyorot ke arah wajahnya._

_"Pemirsa, aku Suigetsu, pembawa acara terhot…"_

"Ah apaan sih tuh." celetuk Juugo mulai memakan cemilannya dan menyodor-nyodorkan apa yang dia dapat hari ini pada teman-temannya.

Suigetsu terkikik dan mempercepat videonya agar berputar langsung ke _scene_ tujuan. Sambil memakan cemilan dan minuman dari Juugo, Sasuke ikut menyaksikan.

_Tayangan itu pun memperlihatkan celah di atas jendela ruangan. Terlihat Suigetsu menyiapkan tangga dan memberi isyarat pada Kabuto sebagai kameramen untuk maju. Kabuto pun naik pelan-pelan (terlihat dari rekaman), terlihatlah sebuah ruangan terang dengan dominasi cat kuning._

_Banyak wanita bertelanjang (semi telanjang) sedang berganti baju. Terdengar suara-suara mereka sedang mengobrol dan saling berteriak menyanyakan make up. Kikikan Kabuto terdengar menyaksikan belasan wanita telanjang sambil merekamnya._

_Tayangan itu menyorot ke bawah melihat Suigetsu yang beranjak pergi menyusul Juugo sepertinya. Kabuto masih asyik merekam hingga tiga atau empat menit. Kabuto bahkan baru tahu kalau para gadis berdandan dalam ruang ganti dalam keadaan hanya memakai dalaman saja, memakai bajunya belakangan._

_"Hey! Ada yang mengintip!"_

_Salah satu gadis berhasil menangkap spot di mana Kabuto bertengger._

_"Sial." Umpat Kabuto terlihat menuruni tangga selagi jeritan para gadis terdengar. Tayangan pun menjadi berantakan karena kamera terus bergoyang. Sepertinya Kabuto berlari hingga mendapati Suigetsu berlari di depannya._

_Kabuto berhenti sebentar mengatur napas, tayangan terlihat makin berantakan karena hanya menyorot aspal. Tapi kemudian terangkat lagi merekam Suigetsu yang sedang berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sedang meniban Sakura dari jauh._

Sasuke langsung menegakkan duduknya melihat itu. Tak yakin kalau itu dirinya, tapi Sasuke yakin itu Sakura, rambutnya tidak ada yang menyamai. Selanjutnya Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di tayangan tersebut.

Di mana dirinya memeluk Sakura erat sambil berteriak-teriak entah apa, karena rekaman tersebut dari jauh. Rupanya Kabuto hanya berjalan santai mendekati mereka waktu itu.

"Hahahaha. Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke!" Suigetsu terbahak-bahak dengan cemilan penuh di mulutnya.

Sasuke semakin membatu. Melihat tayangan dirinya sendiri berantakan, menepis bantuan Juugo dan bersikeras memeluk Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan. Dia juga melihat Juugo akhirnya menggeretnya ke mobil meninggalkan Suigetsu yang membantu Sakura memberesi buku-buku di aspal.

_Tayangan mengarah pada Kabuto sendiri (si kameramen)._

_"Pemirsa, Suigetsu lagi modus sama cewek tuh. Ayo kita hentikan. Kasihan ceweknya!"_

"Sialan." tawa Suigetsu saat menonton Kabuto mengatakan itu.

Sasuke tercenung. Jantungnya terpacu.

"Itu sungguhan?"

"Tentu saja, tolol. Kau harusnya lihat dengan jelas bagaimana lucunya dirimu hari itu. Bagus Kabuto merekamnya."

Sasuke tak percaya dan meraih remot untuk memutar mundur rekaman tadi. Di amatinya berkali-kali dan sempat ia _pause_ dan _zoom_. Sasuke mendekat ke layar LCD besar itu, matanya memicing menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang berada dalam pelukannya. Lama memerhatikan sampai ditegur Suigetsu, Sasuke sadar dan benar-benar tahu dengan pasti sekarang.

Itu benar-benar Sakura. Dan pemuda itu membeku dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Malam ini tepat pukul 9 malam. Sasuke pulang ke rumah lebih cepat dari biasanya. _Well_, sebenarnya dia malas pulang ke rumah, tapi kejadian siang tadi sangat membuatnya gelisah. Dia tak menyangka akan melakukan hal sekonyol itu saat ia tengah sakau. Dan dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri akibat obat sialan yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Arrrggghh!" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambutnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia tak tau lagi mesti melakukan apa. Ia hanya takut Sakura menyadari kalau ia adalah seorang pecandu. Dan itu membuatnya merasa pening.

Ada rasa aneh yang begitu menyiksa batinnya. Rasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa nyaman sekaligus takut akan kehilangan gadis itu. Dan itu membuatnya berpikir: 'apakah ini cinta?'

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Bagaimana jika Sakura tau semuanya? Bagaimana jika Sakura akan meninggalkannya? Ia tak mungkin membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam kehidupan nista yang dijalaninya. Gadis itu terlalu baik untuknya yang sudah benar-benar hancur. Dan Sasuke tak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya malam ini selain malah menambah kegalauan di hatinya.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan Sasuke dan Sakura menjalin hubungan pertemanan mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah cukup mengerti satu sama lain. Keceriaan dan semangat Sakura telah membawa begitu banyak energi positif bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Ia menjadi lebih teratur dan disiplin. Ia juga lebih rajin kuliah. Karena kalau tidak, Sakura lah yang akan menceramahinya habis-habisan. Bisa dikatakan, Sakura lah yang menjadi penyelamatnya. Dan lama kelamaan, ada rasa ketergantungan pada gadis itu. Ada rasa ingin memiliki yang begitu besar sekaligus rasa ingin melindungi. Karena meskipun Sakura selalu terlihat bahagia dan ceria, Sasuke tetap merasa bahwa gadis itu begitu rapuh. Kulitnya bahkan kelihatan lebih pucat dari dirinya dan terkadang Sasuke sering tanpa sengaja menyadari perubahan suhu badan Sakura yang mendadak menjadi tinggi. Ia cemas. Sangat cemas.

"Hei, Sasuke!" seru Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke yang saat itu tengah melamun. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas mata hijau bening itu.

"Hn."

"Kenapa sih kau itu diam saja? Masa harus selalu aku yang memulai pembicaraan." lanjut Sakura sambil pura-pura marah. Bibirnya ia tekuk. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah gadis berperawakan kecil itu. Dalam hati ia berpikir untuk menggoda gadis itu. Matanya melirik nakal sang pemilik rambut merah muda tersebut. Ia pun mendekatkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih rapat dengan Sakura.

"Jadi, kau mau aku bicara apa, Nona Muda?" goda pemuda itu. Sakura menatap heran sambil memukul lengan Sasuke.

"Ish. Apa-apaan sih kau ini? Gak lucu tau!" protesnya sambil merengut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tertawa lepas. Begitu lepasnya hingga membuat Sakura tercengang. Ia tak percaya Sasuke akan tertawa seperti itu. Dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya pula ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Pipinya terasa memanas. Ah. Sasuke begitu tampan, pikirnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan ia pun sedikit menjauhkan posisi duduknya dari Sakura. Sakura pun segera memalingkan wajahnya, takut Sasuke menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya.

Sore itu mereka memang janjian bertemu di taman kota yang terletak tak jauh dari universitas mereka. Awalnya Sakura bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Namun kejadiaan barusan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Mungkin lain kali, batinnya.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Detak jantungnya malah menjadi semakin cepat. Ia salah tingkah dan Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Sakura?"

"Aa. Iya, iya. Ehm, maksudku itu aku mau bilang..." Tampak gadis itu berpikir keras mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Gestur tubuhnya malah semakin membuat tanda tanya besar di benak Sasuke. Ini tidak biasanya Sakura bertingkah aneh di depan Sasuke. Biasanya gadis itu begitu spontan. Tapi mengapa sekarang berbeda?

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil kembali memajukan badannya hingga membuat pipi Sakura memanas.

"_Pervert!_" jawab Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. Sasuke hanya menatap heran sambil bergumam dalam hati, "gadis aneh."

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat tanggal 28 Maret. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah yang sangat spesial bagi Sakura. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 22. Memang tak ada yang terlalu istimewa. Ia dan keluarganya bukanlah orang yang gemar melakukan ritual tiup lilin dan potong kue layaknya orang yang sedang berulang tahun lainnya. Cukup ucapan yang berisi doa dari ayah dan ibunya lah yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat. Ia sudah bersyukur dengan hal itu. Dan sekarang ia sedang menuju kampusnya dan... Ah ya, tiba-tiba dia ingat dengan teman lelakinya, Sasuke. Entah kenapa belakangan ini nama Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari kepalanya. Bahkan menjelang tidur pun ia selalu teringat dengan wajah tampan temannya itu. Ia berpikir ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Namun, hatinya memang tak dapat dibohongi. Ia merasakan getaran asing yang tak pernah ia rasa selama ini.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di gedung teater di universitasnya. Rencananya ia akan latihan teater. Namun sepertinya ia datang terlalu awal. Ia mendekati gedung itu dan perlahan membuka pintunya. Sepi.

Ia memasuki gedung itu perlahan, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sayup terdengar dari sudut ruangan itu suara tertawa yang membuatnya penasaran. Dan karena rasa penasarannya itu, ia menuju arah suara itu dan sontak matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan luar biasa di hadapannya.

Dua orang laki-laki tengah mengisap ganja dan seorang lagi sedang menyuntikkan morfin ke lengannya. Sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah hal yang aneh di kampusnya. Namun yang membuat Sakura nyaris tak bisa bernapas adalah ketika melihat sosok lelaki yang begitu dikenalnya tengah asyik melakukan siksa diri dengan barang haram tersebut.

"Sasuke..." Suara gadis itu nyaris tak bisa keluar. Namun Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan betapa mata hitam itu terkejut ketika melihat Sakura tengah terpaku di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan kecewa.

"Sakura?"

Kedua teman Sasuke ikut menoleh melihat gadis berparas ayu itu. Dan seketika Suigetsu ingat dengan wajah tak asing itu. Dialah gadis yang tempo hari dipeluk paksa oleh Sasuke.

Sakura berlari sesaat setelah Sasuke menyebut namanya. Uchiha bungsu itu berlari mengejarnya. Dan beruntung ia dapat meraih tangan Sakura.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Sakura." tutur Sasuke cepat. Sakura menatap mata itu dengan tatapan yang membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah padanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini, Sasuke? Apa itu dirimu yang sebenarnya, hah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi. Ia marah. Sangat marah, bahkan. Baginya, Sasuke adalah orang baik-baik. Ia percaya penuh pada pemuda itu. Namun kini nyatanya ia salah. Apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuatnya kecewa.

"Maaf." sesal Sasuke. Satu kata itu nyaris meruntuhkan harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit tercengang mendengarnya. Ia mendesah pelan berusaha menahan amarahnya yang hampir meluap.

Dan kini mereka berada di kafe dekat kampus. Sakura menyerah dan akhirnya menerima ajakan Sasuke. Pemuda itu berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya. Dan Sakura bersedia meski ia sendiri tak tau kenapa ia bisa begitu mudah memaafkannya.

"Aku sudah cerita semuanya." kata Sasuke pelan, wajahnya tertunduk penuh penyesalan. Sensasi gusar membuat perutnya terasa aneh dan tak berani menatap Sakura lama-lama.

"Tapi kau tidak harus melakukan itu, Sasuke."

Sakura berkata pelan, nada bicaranya tak seceria biasanya. Memang pembicaraan kali ini cukup serius. Sasuke tidak tahu harus menyahut seperti apa lagi. Napasnya tak teratur jika mengingat adanya kemungkinan gadis ini akan menjauh dari kehidupannya.

Sasuke yang masih menunduk, sedikit tersentak saat tangannya di atas meja sedang dipegang Sakura. Akhirnya dia menatap mata hijau di hadapannya, melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Bukan senyuman super lebar seperti biasanya, tapi senyuman sederhana yang menyiratkan ketulusan.

"Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa." Sakura meremas pelan tangan besar Sasuke. "Tapi aku sangat ingin kau berhenti melakukan itu. Aku tahu, aku tahu tidak semudah bicara. Pasti berat. Aku mengerti, tapi…"

Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya sambil memejamkan mata dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sasuke masih memperhatikan gadis yang bicaranya mulai tidak jelas kemana arahnya itu. Sakura membuka mata, menunjukan sorot tidak main-main namun lembut. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Tolong … berhenti."

Sasuke terpaku.

"Tolong, berhenti merusak hidupmu, Sasuke. Aku akan mencarikan tempat rehabilitasi, aku akan lakukan apa pun itu asal kau berhenti begini…"

.

.

.

Tak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menolaknya. Setelah kehilangan harapan atas hidupnya yang terlanjur tercebur dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan ketidak pastian, seorang gadis datang mengulurkan tangan dan menggandengnya, mengajak pergi ke tempat yang lebih terang.

* * *

**_[1] oprekan_**_ : bingung juga jelasinnya. Pokoknya segala daleman mesin dibongkar pasang habis-habisan namanya di-oprek._

_Edited. Dengan begonya cantumin language english tadi. Sudah dipindah ke arch Indo. Sorry, the first reviewer. #sink_

Yeah! Akhirnya… sebenarnya ini rikuesan Sandra, saya kerjain awal desember. Setelah dua minggu ngetik susah payah akhirnya menyerah dan lempar ke Sandra juga. Wkwk. Akhirnya kita collab deh. Satu chapter ini aja selesainya 2 bulan ==". Memang sudah pernah saya katakan bukan, AU itu kelemahan saya… dan sepertinya Sandra juga begitu.

Jangan tanya kapan update-nya, karena kami sama-sama penulis canon jadi susah sendiri nulis AU. Tapi kami akan berusaha secepat yang kami bisa. Tanggapan pembaca menjadi semangat kami.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kalau sempat tinggalkan review ya!


End file.
